creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Wood Gate
Basic Information Wood Gates are doors for fences that will also keep out all Creatures since these cannot climb nor jump over a fence nor a wicket gate in Creativerse, even if the fence or gate is only 1 block in height. All wicket gates in Creativerse are the size of 1 block in height and 1 block in width; they can only be opened and closed by players, but not by Creatures. Since update R33 on August 2nd 2016, wicket gates can now be locked and can be wired to activation devices. How to obtain Wood Gates can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked. Already crafted Wood Gates cannot be directly obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. They can be bought with Coins (obtainable via ingame Store) as parts of (customizable) building kits for Blueprints. Obtaining already crafted Wood Gates this way will not unlock their crafting recipe though. How to unlock the crafting recipe To craft a Wood Gate, you first need to unlock the recipe by crafting or picking up * a Wood Fence that is unlocked after crafting a Processor How to craft To craft one Wood Gate, you will need: *2 Wood Rods that can be made from most types of Wood or Logs by putting them into a Processor *2 Wood Slabs that can be made from most types of Wood or Logs in a Processor *1 Vine that can be collected from many Cragwood trees mainly in Forest biomes and most Wildwood trees in Jungle biomes, or can be obtained from most kinds of Leafies by killing them or harvesting from them when they are Pets *1 Stone Rod that can be made from common grey Stone, Limestone or Bedrock by putting these blocks into a Processor How to use Wood Gates can be placed into the game world for building purposes, mainly as an entrance placed between several Wood Fences. You can rotate Wood Gates by pressing and holding R and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button, however only sideways because of their specific functionality. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while pointing the cursor at an already rotated block or object, so that all wicket gates of the same stack will then be placed facing the same direction. If you place two wicket gates of the same type next to each other, the gates will automatically link and then both open simultaneously when being activated. It might be necessary to remove and place one of the gates once more if it doesn't work right away. When wicket gates are open, the door leaves and also the jambs, including the one in the middle of two gates, will not pose any resistance when walking through them (no collision mesh). Placing more than two wicket gates adjacently does not auto-connect them in pairs, but will usually just auto-rotate the wicket gate adjacent to the newly placed one. So placing a row of wicket gates next to each other can require to manually rotate many of them after placing them in order to let them connect in pairs. Formerly, even different wicket gate types would automatically rotate and link together, but this is not the case any longer. However, you can rotate one of two wicket gate leaves so that their hinges are at the outer sides and their "handles" are directly next to each other - in this case even different types of wicket gate leaves will both open and close together. Wood Gates can be opened and closed by you by activating them (right-click or "f" as the default key when looking at them with your cursor). All players, even mere visitors, can open and close wicket gates that have not been locked with a Wiring Tool, no matter the permission setting of the wicket gates; also on player claims or within an Adventure. Creatures cannot open closed wicket gates, but some might be able to use their special attacks through wicket gates on player characters if they are close enough. Creatures usually cannot even "sense" player characters that are on the other side of a wicket gate. However, if an aggressive/agitated Creature is chasing your player character and you close a wicket gate just before the Creature reaches your player character, it might keep on waiting for your return right behind the wicket gate as long as you're close. In this case, Creatures can be able to hurt player characters if they are close by even through a closed wicket gate with their special attacks or if they have an exceptionally long reach (like Trogs for example). Sometimes, closing wicket gates when Creatures are on the doorstep will trap the Creatures and enable players to kill them (or tame them) without being attacked. At other times, this action might hurl Creatures (and even more often players) high up into the sky, even through solid blocks above the wicket gate. Since update R32 you won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up any type of wicket gates that have been placed into the world. However you cannot take a gate if players have set the permission level of the gate above your permission rank on the according game-world or player claim. As an owner, admin or mod(erator) you can change this though. For more details please read the article about Permissions. How to lock wicket gates Currently all players can open and close unlocked wicket gates when visiting your game-world and/or claim, even if they are set to "Visitor". Only if you lock your gates (by disabling the option "can interact" when looking at the gate with a Wiring Tool equipped), other players cannot open your gates - but you yourself cannot either, unless you will use your Wiring Tool again to unlock the wicket gate. If you want to prevent players from simply jumping over the gates (which Creatures cannot), you should place the gates into doorways. Player characters cannot squeeze themselves through holes or gaps of only 1 block in height. If you plan to fence or wall your property in, then please consider that even though player characters can jump only 2 blocks high on game worlds with standard gravity, they can still overcome much higher obstacles if they own a Glider or if they can manage to jump down from high up like a pillar that they can build somewhere close to the wall or high fence after eating Food that will prevent falling damage... With the Wiring Tool equipped and activating the wicket gate (right-click or "f" by default), you can also set gates so that they will open to the other side ("flip direction"). The padlock symbol (accessible when using the Wiring Tool) lets you define the minimum permission rank that players will need to have to be able to see and change the settings of the gate with their own Wiring Tool. This permission is set to "world builders" by default when placing the object (gate), on claims it's set to "claim builders". Wireable objects like gates can be activated/deactivated by players of all permission ranks, even by visitors, unless their interactivity is disabled (locked) for all players, even owners, with a Wiring Tool. When locking a gate, only the owner and players with an even higher permission rank can then use Wiring Tools to change this setting ("can interact") and open the gate/s. Using an activation device like a Number Pad together with a Number Comparison Gate is advised to set a number code only known to the owner and their trusted friends. Gates will not auto-connect to fences, but when fences (like Wood Fences) are placed next to Wood Gates, the fences will automatically connect to the gates. They will not connect crosswise nor diagonally though, only to their sides. Since update R46 in September 2017, Fences will in general only connect to blocks and objects with flat surfaces next to them, but not to uneven surfaces. Fencing in or keeping out Creatures Wood Gates are parts of fences that are designed to cage in or keep off Creatures and Pets, because these cannot climb on or over wicket gates nor fences that are merely 1 block in height. However, breaches in the enclosure can be created by altitude differences; for example if you place blocks or liquids directly next to wicket gates which will allow creatures to use it as a step and climb on top of the gate. Breaches of another kind can be caused by placing items (like torches) directly on the top of wicket gates. If you place a solid object or block onto the gate, then Creatures might be able to jump on the object/block if the total height difference is only 2 blocks or less. You also should not "recess" wicket gates into the ground, since this might disable their barrier function. Fire Warning Attention: Wood Gates are flammable! When placing Wood Gates close to (or especially directly above) torches or any other items with open flames or fiery blocks like Hardened Lava, crafted Wood Gates can easily start to burn in hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. Placing several torches or heat sources with open flames next to each other can even raise the chances to set flammable blocks on fire. Liquid Lava or Fire Bombs will immediately set Wood Gates on fire. If Wood Gates start burning, the flames are then able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks and materials, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on game-worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or forest (especially Wildwood, Parchwood and Shorewood) can burn down in the worst case. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim (=spreading) enabled" is disabled (by default). Fire Bombs will have no effect on these claims either. It is also possible for owners of the game world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game-world in the basic world options (type ESC, click on "edit world" and "disable fire spread"). Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Category:Furniture Category:Fences Category:Doors Category:Crafted Category:Wicket Gates Category:Wireable Category:Lockable